Moving On
by AlexWayne
Summary: This story takes place in the Final scene of LOST with Ben seated on the bench and what was going through his mind. Please review!


Ben remained quiet as he stared at the heavy wooden doors of the church. He sat still and began to watch the moon rise in the distance. He wondered how long he had been seated there. The sounds of laughter from inside the church echoed out into the courtyard here. He wanted to join them, but his presence alone would cause an awkward tension that they didn't need, besides, _they _were ready to move on. They were all happy and back together. His time alone with Hugo gave him plenty of time to reflect. Never before would he have admitted it, but he regretted some of the decisions he had made in his life, including harm against some of the survivors. He came to realize that none of the things he fought so hard to achieve through trickery, violence or mind games could compare with the work he had done at Hugo's side.

He took a panning view of the surrounding yard.

_It's so beautiful... _he smiled to himself.

He wondered what he had done to deserve a place like this. A place of...second chances. He thought of Alex back at her home with her mother, as she should be, but willing to give _him _all the time in the world. Why? Because he hadn't forced himself on her. He gave her room to be herself but he guided her along her path.

_As a father should do._

He though of her smile and laugh when he was over for dinner. He hadn't seen her do that in a very very long time. Her death left him shattered, and even in the long years as an island protector, it still felt like days since he condemned her. Would she have forgiven him now, if he "woke" her like the others and as he himself had been? He didn't want to take the chance, this place was a clean slate and he would treat it as such. For now.

Suddenly, a bright light resonated from within the church and shone brightly through the stained glass windows. When it became too bright, Ben had to bring a hand up to shield his eyes. Then all at once, it became dark again. It took a moment for Ben's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Looking back at the church, there was only silence.

_They must have moved on._ Ben thought with a smile.

He came to the conclusion that there was no further need for him to stay either, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, it was just too peaceful. The moon was high overhead and it must have been very late, but he decided to go for a drive rather than head straight home. After hours of roaming the streets of Los Angeles, he decided to visit a few monuments to his history. He passed by St. Sebastian Hospital, Santa Rosa, and several other memorable places, and was crossing over a bridge when a thought hit him.

_This is where Jack was going to jump...!_

He pulled the car over and climbed out, the slightly chilly wind hitting him. He walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked over. The rushing water looked deadly and freezing. It was then he realized how low Jack must have been at this point. For if Ben would have ever ended his life, this, he thought, would be one of the last ways he would have done it.

He was too busy leaning over the railing to notice a car had pulled up and a woman was walking towards him.

"Hey!" The woman shouted. "What do you think you're doing, sir?"

Ben whipped around and immediately recognized her. It had been a while and her clothes were different but there was no mistaking her with her dark hair in a bun.

_Ana Lucia..._

He must have looked like an idiot smiling, but he couldn't help it.

"Mind telling me what you're doing hangin' over the bridge?" She asked in her familiar interrogatory tone.

"Enjoying the evening," Ben replied quietly.

"Looks like you were trying to cut your evening short, pal," she looks him up and down.

"No. No, I wouldn't do that," he replied earnestly.

Ana looked half puzzled and half annoyed. She seemed to be making up her mind what to do with him.

"I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you," Ben began, "I hope I haven't broken any laws."

"I hope the same thing, buddy, what's your name?"

At first he was planning to respond honestly, but for old time's sake changed his mind.

"Henry," He replied, trying to get a reaction.

"Henry?" She repeated and almost instantly, Ben was back in the hatch with her questioning him.

"Well..." Ana said, "Why don't you head home, Henry? I don't wanna see you out here again, okay? People might get the wrong idea."

Ben smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

She nodded in approval and watched him get back into his car. He knew she wasn't ready to move on and he wondered how her "life" was going. If she had made progress with her own demons. Ben assumed she did, and wished her well on it.

As he drove past her getting into the squad car he slowed and rolled down his window.

"An-officer?" He corrected himself.

She snapped her head around.

"I wasn't going to jump off the bridge. I'm enjoying my time here too much. I'm loving the little things and making every day count. I hope you have the same luck as I do."

He drove into the dark and headed home.


End file.
